This specification relates to digital data processing and, in particular, to improving the responsiveness of interactive user interfaces.
Users can measure the responsiveness of a software application's user interface based on an amount of time between when the user executes an action by way of the user interface and when the user interface acknowledges the action. The responsiveness can be affected by many factors. For a user interface of a client application where the client and the server are in different locations, communication latency between the client and the server can greatly affect the apparent responsiveness of a user interface. The time it takes to communicate between a client and a server can be influenced by the distance between the client and the server as well as the medium over which the communication takes place (for example, fiber optic cable, copper wire, radio waves, etc. . . .)